Dal'rend Blackhand
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Hall of Blackhand in Blackrock Spire *Type: Humanoid =Background= Full name: Dal'rend Blackhand The bloodthirsty son of the bloodthirsty former Warchief of the Horde, Blackhand the Destroyer. He believes that he is the rightful Warchief of the Horde due to lineage, and seeks to overthrow Thrall. To this end, he has allied the forces of Dark Horde with Nefarian. The two have used their combined resources to re-create the Chromatic Dragonflight, which they hope to unleash upon the world once again. His mount is a massive Chromatic drake named Gyth. As spoken by Eitrigg, former member of the Blackrock Clan: :''Rend, son of Blackhand: Impotent chieftain of the Blackrock Clan. A more stubborn bastard does not exist. :''At the end of the Second War, Rend and his brother, Maim, fled to find sanctuary within the mountainous stronghold of Blackrock Spire. It was there that Rend declared himself Warchief of the weakened Blackrock clan. :''Rend and his brother Maim ruled the Spire, in constant conflict with the Dark Iron Dwarves. They managed to displace the dwarves in the upper portion of the city, but only after the dragons came and only after the death of Maim. =Strategies= Rend Event This encounter is pretty simple, once several waves of enemies are taken out (Either 1 Elite chromatic dagonkin and an orc handler or 2 dragonkin; and 3 chromatic whelps) he will come through the gate to face you. It is important to note throughout this fight that a multitude of orcs spawn at the top of the arena. They will remain there until the event is completed. The Rend event is a one shot deal; the orcs do not despawn if you die, thus a wipe to either the waves of dragons, or Rend himself will end your run prematurely. Wipes after Rend; however are fine as the orcs will despawn upon successful completion. This fight can be done simply: Everyone DPS's Gyth (His mount) until Rend falls off, then another Tank keeps Rend busy while everyone finishes Gyth off, from there it is an easy matter of DPSing the crap out of Rend until he falls. 2 warriors, 2 Rogues, 2 mages, a Priest, a Warlock, and 2 of any other class can bring him down without even coming close to any deaths. Note that if anyone has the Seal of Ascention (UBRS key), by equipping it and Using it he can summon a giant spectral dragon (Vaelesrtraz, whom you will later fight in Blackwing Lair), who will heal everyone for five thousand as well as damage Rend. Nefarius will eventually banish him, however timely use of the UBRS key can ensure victory. Using him when Rend falls off triggers him to attack Rend, using it any any time beforehand just heals the raid. The ring is on a 3 minute cooldown, and this is shared with any other raid member who holds a Seal of Ascention. Equipping the ring will also randomly provide a +100 Resistance buff to any school of magic that Gyth uses. =Loot= * * * * * * * * * * * * =Notes= See also: *Maim Blackhand (brother) *Blackhand (father) *Griselda Blackhand (sister) Blackhand, Rend Blackhand, Rend Blackhand, Rend Blackhand, Rend